


Wonders and Werewolves Volume I

by RileyLillianPotter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!Craig, Alpha!Hugo, Alpha!Mary - Freeform, But I've heard some very terrifying things, F/F, I haven't explored the fandom, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dadsona, Omega!Damien, Omega!Mat, Omega!Robert, Omegaverse, Pack Alpha!Joseph, Tags to be added, There will be lots of babies, This is a ball of fluff, This will be interesting, Werewolf AU, Will be multiple stories, don't hurt me, feel good, i just thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLillianPotter/pseuds/RileyLillianPotter
Summary: When his pack fell apart, Wesley Marshall expected to live out the rest of his days with his daughter, them against the world. But, when a handsome pack alpha by the name of Joseph Christiansen shows up on his doorstep, his thoughts change. Maybe there is another chance at having a pack?





	Wonders and Werewolves Volume I

_ Chapter One _

 

Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect? The concept is a mixture of simplicity and complication. The general idea is that every little action may cause everyone’s fate to change. Someone being late to work might cause another person to have a promotion, or stepping on a butterfly might kill off the species as a whole. 

 

And, for this story, this fate changer happens to be a hearty knock at the door. 

 

Wesley Marshall blearily began to wake, his mind drowsily fogged up. The man himself was decently lanky, reaching at a height of six foot three, naturally skinny by nature. His skin tone was a lovely peach, rosy cheeks adorning his freckled face. He had a mass of dirty blonde (almost light brown) hair reached down to his ears, curly and untamable. His eyes were a warm honey brown, looking into those pools could instantly tell you what he was feeling.

 

Wes blinked tiredly, adjusting to his surroundings. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. Why did his lap feel so heavy? He looked down and a smile grew on his face seeing his beautiful daughter, Amanda, curled up in his lap. She must have come home late from the dance thing she had at the school. 

 

Now why in the hell did he wake up in the first place? It’s ten am...on a Saturday. It’s way too early for him to even consider to be awake. The answer was simply another persistent thudding on the door. 

 

Wes carefully maneuvered Amanda so she was sleeping on a pillow instead of his legs, and quietly walked to the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted with a man a couple of inches shorter than him. The man was a vision of American perfection: blonde hair that contrasted with his bluish-gray gaze. He had a godlike, chiseled face. His body was strong and muscled, making his atmosphere scream dominance. 

 

This man was an alpha. There was no question to that. 

 

“Are you Wesley Marshall?” At a sleepy nod, the man continued, “Hello, my name is Joseph Christiansen. I live in Maple Bay, a couple of miles from here. I was wondering if you had a minute.” The  Captain America  look alike smiled charmingly at the sleepy father. 

 

Wes rubbed his right eye with the palm of his hand, opening the door to the (surprisingly) clean house. He was too tired to argue with anybody. The door was open wide enough so Joseph could enter himself. The father stumbled back into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee.

 

Joseph entered the house, looking at his surroundings. On the sofa, a teenage girl was fast asleep in a Scooby Doo blanket, clearly exhausted. There were two different styled chairs on either side, a coffee table in the middle of them. Against the wall, there was a TV stand with shelves installed inside of it, an array of small picture frames and DVD’s stacked neatly inside of them. There was also a blu ray player, lightly topped with dust. On top of the piece of furniture, there was a plasma screen TV.  Among the living room, as he could see, there was a blackboard sign with a wooden frame. Painted on top of the frame were the words, “Things to remember.” On the sign, in blue and white chalk, read "Smile,” “Movie night on Saturday,” and “Amanda loves her Dad.” 

 

Wes walked back over to the blonde, bringing in two different coffee cups. One that was a combination of pink and yellow paint, big black words in children’s writing “I luv Dadee.” On the bottom, if you squinted, you could see a date of “Manda, 4 yrs old.” The other mug was shaped like an elephant, clearly a gag gift, but was fairly large.

 

As Joseph sat down in the chair right of the sofa, he watched as Wes sat next to his daughter again. His smile grew as he saw the teenager crawled back to her comfy spot; her Dad’s lap. The brunette looked at the blonde, a curious gaze present inside of his features. “How can I help you, Mr. Christiansen?”

 

“Call me Joseph.” The man replied, waving a dismissive hand at the formality. “As in the reason I am here, it’s rather complicated.” The youth minister took a large inhale, trying to figure out exactly  _ how _ to propose his idea without sounding like a complete stalker. “I am the pack alpha that bought out a small cul de sac in Maple Bay.” Alright, alright. Good start. “It’s made up of widowed or divorced parents trying to raise their children. There is a total of eight adults in the pack, including myself.” 

 

Joseph glanced to the left of him, seeing that Wes had his full attention. “I...heard through the grapevine that your mate passed away.” A somber tone overtook the atmosphere as the father nodded. “There is a house up for sale in the cul de sac...if you are interested, I would be happy to accept you into our pack of misfits.”

 

As Wesley looked down at his sleeping daughter, a contemplative expression on his face, Joseph hesitated to add, “There are plenty of children around that she can be friends with. I’m also a youth minister at the local church, all of them can come to me about anything.” 

 

It took a full eleven minutes of silent contemplation for Wesley to finally nod. He looked back up at Joseph, a wry smile present on his features. “I accept your offer, Joseph.”


End file.
